


My world has turned so cold but I won't cry

by RustyWrites_Draws



Series: Stories from Ivywood [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, 8+1 but whatever, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: Eight times Kris wished he forget, and the one time he couldn't
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Stories from Ivywood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217558





	1. Hourglass Meadow

It was 1:47 in the morning. Kris didn’t know this though as he shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down his face and bile rising in his throat. Yet another nightmare decided to rear its ugly head in his direction, and honestly it was becoming routine at this point. Something about this one felt horrid though, seeing as it was more vivid than the last few times.

An angel- no, a _demon_ (Kris always seems to have to correct himself), with messy blonde and blue fur. He hated her. He hated her more than anything but the worst part was he’s _scared_ of her. It’s not like he could focus much on that as he was already making a mad dash down the hallway to the bathroom.

He barely actually made it to the toilet before throwing up, hair pushed out of his face. Kris was glad he learned how to do that, otherwise he’d have to have a shower every time that happened. Once it was over he slumped next to the bathtub (after flushing the toilet, obviously). The shapeshifter took shaky breaths. He almost wanted to laugh about how pathetic he probably looked right now. He only hoped nobody woke up.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Krissy was just about to head to bed, but hearing footsteps running about 13 minutes beforehand probably wasn’t good. Her red eyes darted down the hallway as she nervously went to her pocket to grab a dagger. She’d been downstairs, but it was possible someone broke in through a window.

She was expecting an intruder or something, what she wasn’t expecting was her friend sitting next to the bathtub and crying. She blinked and silently slid the dagger back in her pocket, before gently approaching Kris. The shapeshifter sniffled and glanced up at her. “Here to make fun of me?” He snapped, voice cracking.

She shook her head. “I’m not Pause, thank God. Everything good?” Kris snorted and looked away. “The fuck does it look like?”

“Like you’re not having a good night.”

“Shut up.”

Krissy silently sat next to him, noticing as he tensed. “...You wanna talk about it?” She asked, voice softening.

Kris shrugged. “Nightmares. Nothing unusual.”

“‘Nothing unusual’ my ass, you threw up from the looks of it.”

“And?” Kris turned to the demon of similar name. “Why do you give a shit? You’ve never given a rat’s ass before.”

“Because we’re friends??” Krissy said. Kris flinched harshly and turned away. “I-I mean, we’re roommates, so I think it’s kinda a given we should uh, take care of each other.”

Kris shook his head. “I’ve already made a mistake like this before, we’re not goddamn friends because- because if we were you’d just- just-” He cut himself off, putting his face in his knees. Krissy felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She’d just made it worse, somehow.

The two sat in silence for a while before the demon finally spoke again. “What do you mean, ‘mistake like this’, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The shapeshifter sighed. “I knew you were gonna ask that. I suppose I have to tell you now, though. I uh,” He cleared his throat. “I knew a girl who looked like you, she was also a demon, but she had a halo for some reason. She- She manipulated me for a couple years, and I didn’t know, so I followed her around like some sort of lost dog.” He looked down. “I fuckin’ hate her, I hate her so goddamn much and I hate that you remind me of her and I don’t _fucking know what I did_.”

He stopped as he felt arms wrap around him. He didn’t even realize he was crying. The boy choked on a sob as Krissy whispered soothing words into his ear. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” She murmured as he sobbed. “I would never do that to you, I swear.”

They sat there for a good half hour, because by the time they went downstairs to get Kris some water, it was around 2:34. “I dunno how much sleep I’ll actually be getting tonight..” The shapeshifter muttered bitterly.

Krissy shrugged. “I got a new game, if ya wanna try it. It’s called Friday Night Funkin’, or something like that.”

Kris snorted. “Alright, we can do that.” He said, standing up. The two fell asleep on the couch that night.


	2. Icicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, Echo uses It/Its pronouns, please don't use anything else for it, it represents my intrusive thoughts and I don't want it humanized. This isn't to offend anyone who uses those pronouns obv, I just can't handle using They/Them pronouns or the like on it.

Kris huffed, trying his best to fall asleep, even with voices basically screaming at him.  _ Why did you let her hurt you? Why are you so weak? _ He wanted to cry, but that was just weak. Even if he gave advice that it wasn’t to others, it didn’t apply to him. It never did.

The Shapeshifter rolled over, jumping as a cat nearly identical to him was facing him, a shit-eating grin on its face.

He stood up, fur standing on end as it mimicked his movements. “Heeeeey Kris!” It purred, circling him.

“What do you want, dipshit?” He hissed back, trying his best not to wake anybody up. They didn’t deserve that.

“Aw, don’t be like that!” It whined, rolling onto its back and grinning smugly. “Also, I think I already told ya my name, it’s Echo!”

“I don’t want to deal with you right now,” Kris snorted, leaping off his bed. “Besides, don’t you have anything better to do?”

Echo shifted back into its ‘human’ form, red eyes fixated on the cat. “Nope!”

“Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like it. Besides, you aren’t doing anything with your life, so I  _ guess _ I gotta serve as a constant reminder!”

Kris flattened his ears and whipped around to face Echo. “I didn’t fucking ask for you to be here!” He snapped.

Perhaps a little too loudly though, as he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Echo snickered, disappearing (although its presence was too apparent to be truly gone).

There was a soft knock on his door, and two dark blue ears poked into his room. “Are you okay?”

Quill was absolutely the last person (wolf?) he wanted to wake up, but here he was. “Is something wrong?” Quill asked, peeking his head in.

“No, no, I’m fine,” He grumbled. “Just fell out of bed.” Of course, that was a flimsy excuse at best, so Quill stepped in and sat down. “You sure? It sounded like you were yelling at someone, I was worried.”

Kris’s ear twitched. “I was, but it’s really not important.”

He hated how the wolf looked even more concerned for him. It looked fake, why was he so concerned for him? “Kris, you can talk to me,” Quill said, tail waving behind him. “I’m here to listen.”

“Quill, don’t take what I’m about to say personally, but why should I trust you?” Kris hissed, ears flattening. “You’re too nice to me. You’ll just use me. I’m not falling for it again.”

Quill tilted his head, looking even more concerned. “I’m... sorry you feel that way, Kris. I promise, I just want to help you. What reason would I have to lie?”

The cat didn’t have an answer for that. He didn’t want to search for one, either. Quill was a sweetheart, why would he lie? “...I don’t know.”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” He breathed, paws over his eyes. “I’m just being a dick, I’m sorry.”

Quill rested his paw on Kris’s back, seemingly trying to reassure him, but he stiffened and backed away. “Why are you so fucking nice all the time?” He whispered, staring the wolf down.

“I don’t have a reason to hate you.”

“I don’t understand!” Kris hissed. “You have no reason to be! Stop being so fucking nice to me! I would prefer if you fucking insulted and ridiculed me, why are you so goddamn nice?!”

“I don’t know, Kris. I just... don’t feel like there’s a reason for me to be a dick to you.” Quill shook his head, ears flattened.

“God, you’re just like her, you’ll treat me with kindness then fucking stab me in the back once I’m useless to you!” Kris sobbed, shaking.

Quill did his best not to flinch. “I... can’t convince you I won’t be like ‘her’, whoever that is, but I will say I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please leave.”

“...Alright.”

Quill left his room, and out of the corner of his eye, Kris could see Echo appear again. Instead of giving it attention, though, he just got back in bed and fell asleep.


End file.
